


intromission

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Naga!Akande, Oviposition, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: “I know you’ve been waiting for this moment, my princeling,” Akande hisses, the red scales on his muscular body glistening in the light that manages to shine in his cave as he circles around Gabriel--the human sits in the middle of Akande’s cloth nest, his body bare and his thick thighs spread, slick and fluid glistening between them. “You’ve done so well, carrying my eggs, keeping them safe for me...are you proud?”





	intromission

“I know you’ve been waiting for this moment, my princeling,” Akande hisses, the red scales on his muscular body glistening in the light that manages to shine in his cave as he circles around Gabriel--the human sits in the middle of Akande’s cloth nest, his body bare and his thick thighs spread, slick and fluid glistening between them. “You’ve done so well, carrying my eggs, keeping them safe for me...are you proud?”

Gabriel manages a breathless nod, sweat glistening off his skin, and startles as he feels the brush of Akande’s body behind him; the giant naga curls himself up around his chosen human, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s chest from behind and letting the end of his tail drape over one of Gabriel’s splayed legs. 

“You should,” Akande purrs, his hand skirting down over the plush swells of Gabriel’s chest, pausing to give one of his soft tits a loving squeeze; then he continues downward, running his palm over the large swell of Gabriel’s distended belly and pressing in with his fingertips, feeling the hard stop of all the eggs hidden inside. “But now I want them out, my Gabriel. It’s time.”

He presses in just a bit harder, compressing Gabriel’s tummy until he gasps and squirms. “Akande…”

“Go ahead, sweet thing,” Akande murmurs, nuzzling against Gabriel’s cheek with his own, letting him feel the brush of his scales. “I want to watch you pump them out--every last one.” He pinches at one of Gabriel’s puffy brown nipples with his claws, delighting in his human’s squeal. “Get started.”

Gabriel swallows down his protest as he feels the naga’s coils tighten around him--though Akande hasn’t hurt him yet, Gabriel knows the threat of harm is there, just as sure as Akande’s fangs are--and closes his eyes, laying his head back and reaching down with both hands toward the hot, pulsing mound between his legs.

“That’s it, my sweet,” Akande whispers, his voice a pleased little hiss in Gabriel’s ear, making the neck on the back of his hair stand up. “Spread yourself for my babies...nice and wide, now…”

And Gabriel does--he grits his teeth and spreads his pussy open with his fingers, pulling the slick lips apart and bearing down. He can feel the first egg moving within him, starting to drop down from his womb and further, and the stretch of it has him crying out in a strange mix of pleasure and pain that he’s never felt the likes of before. 

“That’s it,” Akande purrs, pressing down harder with the hand on Gabriel’s belly; his free hand, however, snakes further down until he can dip his fingers into the spread of Gabriel’s pussy, gently grabbing at the slick egg with his claws and slowly starting to pull it out.

“F-fuck,” Gabriel chokes, his back arching sharply, the muscles in his fat thighs trembling as he feels Akande gradually pull the egg--it pops free with a wet noise and another gush of clear, slick fluid, and Gabriel moans at the feeling, shuddering from head to toe at the pleasure, the sudden ache of emptiness, that rushes down his spine.

“Very good, my Gabriel.” Akande smiles, holding the pale grey egg up to the light before setting it down in the nest and patting the human’s quaking shoulder, leaving behind a smear of slick. “Only five more to go.”


End file.
